rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality
Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality is a virtual reality game made by Owlchemy Labs, released by Adult Swim Games. You play as a clone of Morty and perform tasks for Rick around in his garage, as well as some other places. It was released on April 20th, 2017. Plot The Morty clone starts in the garage where Rick instructs the Morty clone to do his laundry. After completing the laundry Rick shoots the clone killing him sending him to purgatory (which is where the clone will be sent whenever he dies) which is just a dark room with a phone. On the other end of the line is the devil's secretary who tells clone Morty to press a button on the phone to come back to life. When clone Morty returns, Rick informs him on how to teleport and gives the clone a watch to communicate with him. Rick and Morty then leave the garage. When the clone calls Rick back, Rick tells the clone to receive a part he ordered. After retrieving the part using a modified version of the Meeseeks called Youseeks the part immediately breaks. Rick calls the clone and tells him to order a new one on his computer. After closing some tabs, the computer breaks down. After clone Morty fixes the computer and orders the part, Rick calls him and tells him to open a portal using the Portal Wall (a wall that portals are projected onto) which leads to the bathroom. The clone fills the toilet with wine using the part he ordered on a plunger placing it in the toilet and flushing it a mega seed is sucked up into the toilet bowl. The clone goes back into the garage where Rick, Morty and Summer show up in Rick's car. Rick tells clone Morty to upgrade his car (using the mega seed). After fixing the car, Rick takes off. Rick then calls clone Morty telling him that his car broke down and to use the portal wall to portal to the planet he crashed on. When clone Morty arrives on the planet, Rick informs clone Morty that he is on said planet to retrieve an egg. After getting the egg and handing it to Rick the alarms go off. Rick leaves and leaves clone Morty to fight off Gromflomite guards until he eventually dies, sending him to purgatory. After returning from purgatory Rick calls the clone and tells him that the egg is on his desk. After hatching the egg the alien (that came from the egg) imprints on clone Morty. Rick calls clone Morty and tells him that if he follows the alien that it will tell him what it wants (nonverbally). The alien guides clone Morty to build a device to phone it's mom. Rick portals back into the garage and kills the alien. The alien’s mom comes to the garage. After fighting off the mom, Rick leaves and the alien’s dad (which is about the size of the Earth) then approaches the Earth. Rick calls the Morty clone telling him to portal to a satellite in space. There Rick uses a modified shrink ray to make the clone grow until he can fight the dad. Clone Morty kills the dad. Unable to shrink the clone Morty back to normal size, Rick just kills him (sending him to purgatory). After returning from purgatory, clone Morty returns to the garage and Rick portals into the garage. Rick tells Morty to combine a mega seed with a jar of puree made from the alien (using a machine). The machine fails to combine the seed and the puree. Then another Rick portals into the garage. The 2 Ricks start fighting which the clone breaks up. One of the Ricks pull a gun on the other and misses his shot. The gun is knocked to clone Morty and breaks on the floor. The Morty clone fixes the gun and shoots one of the Ricks. The real Rick then arrives in his car killing the other Rick. Rick then asks clone Morty for a high five. After giving Rick the high five a computer chip falls off of Clone Morty's hand. Rick then tells Morty to use the chip to upgrade the combining machine allowing it to combine mega seed. The Morty clone then combines the mega seed which the alien puree creating a omega seed. Rick then tells the Morty clone to combine the omega seed with liquid creating the Omega Detergent, the ultimate laundry detergent. Rick reveals that the whole point of the entire game was to do the laundry. After the Morty clone finishes the laundry Rick and Morty leave to get ice cream, leaving the Morty clone to do whatever. Areas * The Garage * Space satellite * The bathroom * Planet 840-3GG Minigames * Charge battery * Troy: A Life Lived * Shoot Gromflomites Category:Games Category:Rick and Morty